Merpups
Merpups are an aquatic species of the canine family. Scientific name Canis aqua fabula. Description Merpups are at first glance simply amphibious pups with sideways fish tails, however further examination reveals that they have fins on their arms, back, and hips and gills on their necks. Their chests also glow especially after singing in the moonlight, this is due to the fact that their innate magical powers are stored within their chests. They are very strong on the surface due to oceanic pressure and under the water an average merpup's top speed rivals that of a Mako shark. Hybrids Merpups can breed with normal pups, foxes, and canine pokemon. #Merpup normal pup hybrids are called half merpups, during the day they are near impossible to differentiate from pureblood pups aside from gills and thin traces of fins in the spots where they are normally are. In the night however, they take on the form of a normal merpup. At all times half merpups can breathe underwater and in the air. #Fox merpup hybrids are known as merfoxes. They are structurally similar to pureblood merpups but have the body of a dox instead of a pup body. They also have a fox tail along with their fish tail. Not much else is known. #Mermons, the collective name of half merpup half pokemon hybrids, are extremely rare on account of the fact that pokemon and merpups live in two different universes. However there have been sightings of houndooms attacking those who come close to areas where merpups have sighted so it may be possible for there to be at least a few merhoundours out there. Mermons are similar to merfoxes as they are basically merpup versions of their Pokemon (albert with pup characteristics) half with all the same powers, however their strength and literal firepower tends to be amplified (and waterproof) due to their merpup heritage. Subspecies #In Challenger Deep, merpups have evolved into ghostly beings (Canis aqua fabula spiritus) that can shoot electrical ink from their paws as a defense mechanism. They have been noted to have red markings under their eyes which appear to emit near infrared light to allow the merpup to see and hunt. They also have sharp teeth and black scales completely covering their bodies (the scales), they can also make it so that they are almost completely transparent. They also have what appears to be glowing stalks on the frames of their fins. Unlike most deep sea creatures they can go to the surface with no known ill effects, in fact, on the surface they are much stronger than normal merpups due to the greater oceanic pressure. #Hylian merpups ( Canis Aqua Fabula Electricitas) live in the oceans of the ruined Hyrule. Unlike most merpups they have four legs with their mertails just replacing their tails. They are 50% covered in scales which vary in coloration from blue to red (green is very rare). They somewhat resemble Hylian retrievers aside from all their merian and zorian features. The reason they resemble zora so much is due to convergent evolution. They can emit a powerful electrical field around themselves for defense or offense (the phrase electric charge has never been so appropriate). Their fins are also more streamlined than other merpups. Breeds In different parts of the world merpups have evolved to have different appearances. Here are some examples; #In the waters near Sirius island merpups have the characteristics of Boykin spaniels, this breed is the most widely known. #In the waters of Japan merpups have thicker tails which are covered in golden scales. They resemble akitas otherwise. #In Arctic waters merpups resemble Siberian huskies with sideways fishtails. Unlike other merpups arctic merpups have a biological heating system to stay warm. #In Hawaii merpups resemble toy fox terriers aside from their sideways fishtails which are much more colorful than other merpups. #In African waters merpups look similar to pharaoh hounds aside from their snake tails replacing their hindquarters, backlegs, and puppy tails. Their serpentine tails allow them easier movement on land. #In United Kingdom waters merpups resemble Corgis with royal looking fishtails. #In French waters merpups resemble Barbets with fancy sideways fishtails. #In Australian waters merpups resemble dingoes but with venomous spurs on their pawfins which are retractable. Known Merpups *Princess Nona *Nona's mother *Bingo (half merpup) (A different version of Bingo, go to Bingo Darkness (Swegoverse)) *Aqua (half merpup) *Queen Atlanta *Bingo's mother (deceased) *Aqua's father *Remora *Marine *Knife. 'FEEL FREE TO ADD MERPUPS AND MERPUP BREEDS AND SUPSPECIES ' 'Trivia ' *So far there are at least 64 different combinations of breeds, subspecies, and hybridizations and that's only if you lump all the Pokemon that can breed with merpups together. Category:Species